The Boarding School Survival Guide
by Tight Hold On Death
Summary: /OC Story/ Any boarding school needs a Survival Guide. It is known. And now, the South Park people will get to explore the survival guide of Nord Ild VGS, boarding school up in the chilly north. Follow the silly idiocy and get a legit, real bunch of advice on how to survive boarding school. And, well, put on your seatbelt. Things might get pretty bumpy.


_**The Boarding School Survival Guide**_

_Chapter 1  
Intro - Omen_

**Disclaimer - **I own nothin'. K._  
_

* * *

If you find yourself so unlucky to be living at a religious, private school, then I assure you that a survival guide is needed.

That was exactly what some of the first people that attended Nord Ild thought, hence the Boarding School Survival Guide was created. An underground book, hidden from the teachers with all the tricks and essential info – anything you'd ever need. Written by the creators of the School Society twenty years ago, taking on all the unwritten rules of the school and making sure nothing goes awry. The secret rulers of the school, the ones truly on top. The codex of Nord Ild.

And on this day, it's in possession of the current Bookholder of the School Society; Kathleen Dear.

But, well, no one ever wrote down what to do with exchange students.

* * *

"And so, we shall be the host for these exchange students for the rest of this year," the principal of the school, _Nord Ild VGS_, said loudly and held out his hands, an utterly false and bright smile on his face.

The crowded room was silent for a few moments, the words registering in the heads of all the students - from the blondes to the brunettes, from the landscapers to the child-workers. And eventually, the students roused a just as false applause as the whispers instantly spread like wildfire, people quick to discuss and ponder and wonder about a group of exchange students. And from America, too.

Americans wasn't generally something anyone around there liked, if just because they were judgmental people and believed in the stereotypes lurking around every corner. Up where they were, Americans were known to be nothing but obnoxious, fat bastards. But ah, the irony of living at school – they were there to learn.

And that specific group from South Park High would, indeed, teach them all a lesson or two.

* * *

If they'd ever had a choice, none of them would have left. But the school had picked out a specific group of people – no matter that Kenny insisted it was a plot to get them away so they wouldn't destroy the precious, newly built South Park High – and shipped them off the second they had their parents permission.

Typically enough, there hadn't been a lot of no's. Except from Butters' parents, that is.

So they were being shipped off to some fairy-tale town in some part of Scandinavia they couldn't even pronounce, just because their school didn't want them to wreck _their _property. Sneaky, indeed, but not quite as fun for the group of teens that were currently waiting, impatiently, for their flight to arrive.

It was a catastrophe just waiting to happen.

* * *

**K. **So, that was the into of my newest little pet-project to let me have something else to do. LOSeRS do get very serious, very emotionally tiring to write. So I need something cheery and happy to keep myself going.

Hence this ridiculous thing. It has no real plot, I'll admit. It's just for fun. Maybe a plot will be born - LOSeR didn't have plot either when I started - or something, but for now, this is just fun. And yes, I'm accepting a few OCs. I'll throw in a form at the bottom.

Anyway, this is set in Norway - HAHA. Typical, right? - and I'm roughly basing this school on my own, because I'm lame and don't really consider this is a serious story. It's just for _fun, _k? I'll take in some OCs, I'll see what can be done around that. But, please. Try and weave your characters into this the best you can and pick out a line for them, because I'm not going to accept any really half-assed copy-paste profiles. And try to get a bit into the school-system, as that is vital.

But to break it down, when you begin VG1, you're fifteen or sixteen. You can only proceed to a second year relevant to the line you took the first year, but I'll add such info below.

**Available lines;**

**VG1;**

- Service (1S)  
- Nature (1N)  
- Health (1HS)  
- Design (1D)  
- Building (1BA)

**VG2;**

**- **Landscapers (2A - needs 1N)  
- Flower-decorator (2B - needs 1D)  
- Building (2BT - needs 1BA)  
- Child-worker (2BU - needs 1HS)  
- Gardener (2G - needs 1N)  
- Sale and safety (2S - needs 1S)

**VG3;**

**- **General studies (3A - any second year)  
- Gardener (3G - needs 2G)  
- Naturemanagement (3N - needs either 2G or 2A)

That's the available lines. Pick one, simple as that. I'm not going to accept a character that hasn't picked a line. The line you pick are relevant to the interest of your character, if that wasn't obvious. To give an example - Kathleen Dear. Would pick 1N to begin with so she could eventually reach 3N, as she wants to work with such a thing.

As for the forms, try and put the info I'd need into them. Too thin forms won't give me anything to work with, really. And be prepared to answer PMs, because I might ask questions.

**Name;  
****Nickname;  
Age;  
Gender;  
Stereotype;  
Basic idea of friends; **(No, you can not write down canon characters here. You may write down who they're likely to be friends with of the canons, though.)  
**From South Park or from Nord Ild? **(Very few OCs will be accepted to be from South Park)  
**Clothing;  
****Body-mods;  
Quick breakdown of persona;  
****Quick breakdown of past;  
****Drinks/smokes/drugs?  
School society? **(Give a good reason why, too, ; is a social person and would most likely be involved in any major things like that)  
**Things that are good to know;  
****Suggested social status;**

Yes, do fill in this form. No other form will be accepted, because I'm a bitch. If you want me to spend a lot of time trying to get your character right, write it into this story and use it, then at least put in some effort and fill out this form, even if forms are bullshit boring.

Anyway - read&review and all.


End file.
